


Stray Cat Strut

by kitausuret



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Music, Peter and Fel's Awkward Relationship, Song fic (sorta), Symbiote POV, Symbiote Spider-Man, Symbruary, Team-Ups, The Symbiote Just Wants to Help, i mean he probably has like ten more, neat date ideas: wrecking wilson fisk's penthouse (and tying up all his goons), post Secret Wars, stray cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Peter and Felicia have a Moment after successfully wrecking another one of Wilson Fisk's penthouses. Peter's newest suit, liberated from Battleworld, is a little overly enthusiastic about encouraging this moment.But what's one dance between... whatevertheyare, and whatever Peter's suit is?(featuring: "Stray Cat Strut" by Stray Cats, 1981)(Symbruary Day 9-10: Music/Art)
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: SYMBRUARY





	Stray Cat Strut

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline notes: So, I'm mostly winging this, tbh. For the time between the appearance of the black suit and when it went away, I'm not super clear of Peter and Felicia's relationship status, or if he had any beef with Wilson Fisk at that time, or anything like that. But I really wanted to write PeterFel (this is my first attempt!) and the Venom Symbiote discovering, "WOW, humans are complicated. or maybe just Peter is".

“Come on, Spider, you owe me a dance.”

It watched through its host’s eyes as he pointedly tried to ignore Felicia Hardy pawing through a very expensive record collection. Broken glass littered the Fisk-owned penthouse, and all around them, a few of the web-cocoons with anywhere from one to six goons bundled together wriggled like trapped prey. He fidgeted as he watched out the huge windows for the police to finally make it here. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, slower now that the fighting had stopped, but his senses still sharpened, and the symbiote felt every electrical charge like a bolt of lightning. 

Sound erupted over the penthouse speaker system, and Peter jumped. The symbiote willed itself to calm, lest its weakness be revealed and it lose what seemed to be a kindly partner. Felicia giggled at his reaction and turned the volume down. 

“You are _so_ jumpy these days.” She moved her hips in rhythm to a rockabilly beat as it played. She danced towards him, humming along with a song it could tell Peter also knew. 

“ _Black and orange stray cat sittin’ on a fence,_ _  
__I ain’t got enough dough to pay the rent,_ _  
__I’m flat broke but I don’t care…”_

Peter rolled his eyes. “Is that a dig at my usual financial situation?”

The Black Cat grinned and took his hand with a flourish. Her claws scratched at the living fabric, which didn’t so much upset him as it did send a small thrill up his spine - different than when he was knocking out foes. Maybe even _better_. She pulled him into the center of the room, her heels crunching the glass as she did so. Out of habit, Peter avoided the glass, letting her lead. “You’re holding back, Spider. Stop that.” She looped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. 

_“I don’t bother chasing mice around,_ _  
__I slink down the alley looking for a fight,_ __  
Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night…”

“I-I don’t know how to dance,” he stammered in an uncharacteristically awkward moment. “Felicia, the cops are going to be here any moment.” 

What an odd statement, the symbiote mused. Peter very clearly _did_ know how to dance. Maybe not well, and maybe not like the people on the flashing box in his home (that usually didn’t work), but the memories were all there. Even to music like this. 

“I know this new suit of yours is smart. Let me see your face. I want you looking me in the eyes when you tell me…” A particularly wicked gleam lit her eyes behind the mask. At the line, _“but I got cat class, and I got cat style,”_ she dipped him almost to the marble floor. “...that you can’t dance.” 

That seemed fair. The symbiote immediately vanished from around his head and face, and then gave a little nudge to his nervous system. He choked back his surprise at his limbs suddenly mirroring her earlier moves, taking lead this time. He apparently didn’t mind the suggestion, though, because his whole emotional center brightened when she smiled wider at him.

" _Well,_ look at _you!_ Showing initiative, even-” She swapped their roles again, leading him right over a broken chandelier. Felicia ran her hands through his sweaty hair as they moved, bringing them closer together yet. The symbiote found it liked this little game they played, a back and forth power struggle without any _real_ struggle. Even better, it liked the way it made _Peter_ feel, all hot and cold at once. Just briefly, he even forgot about all the million things he was worrying about, just lost in her eyes, the way she moved, her strength…

It was complicated, just like the way he felt about her. Frustration, affection, admiration, all wrapped into one human-shaped package. 

Just as the music changed, sirens outside wailed as the police finally made their appearance. Felicia feigned disappointment (or maybe, didn’t feign). “Just when we were having fun…” Just as gracefully as she had danced, she leapt over to the record player and retrieved the vinyl disc. “Didn’t even have time to find the jewelry boxes!”

“I think you’ll live,” Peter said. At a thought, the symbiote dutifully re-masked his face. Felicia carefully put the album back in its sleeve and tucked it under her arm. He gawked at her. “ _Oy_ , seriously?!” 

“This is a signed album! I like Stray Cats!” She rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Peter, baby, like I would let this sit in an evidence locker somewhere?” 

“Can we go, please?” 

“My place or yours?” 

“How about…”

He’d been about to recommend they go their separate ways. With no help from the symbiote, though, he paused. Internally, he seemed to ask if he was making a mistake. It knew he wasn’t asking, but it desperately wanted to advise him that, no, going back to her apartment with her wasn’t a mistake at all. 

“...meet you at your place in thirty?” 

Her smile faded just a little, like she knew the odds were not in her favor on him keeping that promise, in a way that didn’t have anything to do with her bad-luck powers. “Sure, Spider. See you.” And with that, she vanished towards the roof access corridor, with Peter going the opposite way. 

\-----

Twenty minutes later, Peter had tossed the symbiote into a large basin sink to soak in soap and warm water. He emerged from his shower humming the next song that had started up on the album back at the penthouse: “ _We’re gonna rock this town, rock it inside out…_ Geez. Cat’s starting to get to me.” He glanced back at his suit with its pantlegs hanging out of the basin. “Starting to wonder if you’ve got a thing for her, too.” 

He watched it another moment longer before laughing. “Ugh, I’m really losing it. Talking to my clothes now.” He rubbed the towel vigorously through his hair. “Still, little weird, how I just got this little feeling, like ‘oh yes, dancing, what a great idea, right now’.” Peter narrowed his eyes in a way that made the symbiote nervous. But then he shrugged and looked back to the mirror. “Then again, Aunt May sometimes says I can be impulsive. Even Flash’s accused me of it once in a while. Not for stuff like that, though.” 

Peter wrapped the towel around his waist and approached the basin. “Reed had mentioned it would be a good idea to take a closer look at my new suit. Maybe I should take him up on the offer.” He snorted. “Tell him to bring up the old 80’s tunes to activate its weird tendencies, I guess.”

As Peter started kneading its mass in the basin, it silently mused that it wouldn’t mind a few more music tunes - especially if they made Peter as happy as Felicia did.


End file.
